Only Human
by 22-fall-in-love
Summary: If the media was right about Beca Mitchell being Superman, Chloe Beale was most definitely Kryptonite. AU
1. Kryptonite

AN: Don't you worry your pretty little heads. This is a completed fic. It has four chapters and an was just way too long for me to call it a one shot. I'll update every Tuesday if you guys **like** this. This fic is centered around Beca going to L.A. at eighteen instead of Barden. It's a weird AU, and they'll be a lot of familiar Sendrick stuff in this. You'll see why. I have two more finals, and I'm free to write all summer. Updates to everything are coming. I promise. Be patient.

Only Human

Chapter 1 : Kryptonite

The critics called her a show biz legend, a five foot two force to be reckoned with, invincible- -bulletproof. She was a Grammy nominated music producer and an Oscar nominated actress. There was no other way to put it, Beca Mitchell was a media darling. It didn't matter how inappropriate she was or how much she talked about getting trashed. To the public, she could do no wrong. Beca wasn't even trying to be adored. She just was. She was painted as if she were Superman by the tabloids. Keyword: painted.

That was the thing about the media- Though there was truth within their stories, it was hard to see through the thick facade of lies and rumors.

"Superman" rolled off her bed with a groan. She winced at the light that poured in through her trailer blinds. Last night was a blur, and her head was pounding. She stumbled to the fridge, and grabbed a water bottle from the inside, cracking it open. She popped a few Tylenols, already knowing today was going to be a bitch. Despite all the lies the media fabricated making it seem like she was from Krypton, Beca Mitchell couldn't hide from the truth. She wasn't invincible, her life was a full court mess, she was anything but glamourous, and unfortunately for her, she didn't have a super-human immunity to hangovers.

 _Hungover at work, what a great employee I am_ came her inner musings. _Might as well be honest about it._ She took her phone off the charger and tweeted: a _DirectorJensen_ _May or may not be hungover at work. Blame it on Stacie and Amy. #BecaEffinMitchell is a shoe in for employee of the month #the runs are the worst._

She didn't even bother checking the comments. Knowing that she mentioned Stacie and Amy, the Sendrick/Bechloe fandom would probably jump all over that and mention _her_. They always did. Fan comments shouldn't bother her, but given recent self-developments, and the fact that the fandom had been creepily right lately about whatever she was feeling, she didn't dare look. She swore some of her fans were psychic. She just wanted to get today over with and take her flight back to Baton Rouge.

They were wrapping today. It was a small scene that she wished they would just cut. It's not like it was that important _. Twelve hours, Beca. That's all and you're done_. She couldn't fathom another day working with these people. Beca was so happy to get out of there when they yelled, "That's a wrap!" and started cheering, she didn't even wait to celebrate. She made a beeline to the airport and slept all eight hours back to Baton Rouge.

She was so impatient to get to her hotel, she hailed a cab instead of the limo because the limo guy was running late. The cab driver either didn't recognize her when he dropped her off or was too nervous to say anything, because he didn't say a word to her. Just a simple, "Where to Miss?" and a "Y'all come back now, yah hear, Miss?" She loved it when that happened. It meant she could just shove on headphones and not make small talk or answer questions. She wasn't sure she could handle it right now. She felt like she was going to die. She checked into her hotel fast, and slumped into her bed…grateful at least the movie was over. No matter what the fans wanted, she was not doing a romantic comedy again. Every fluffy scene reminded her of Chloe. She might get the Pitch Perfect trilogy done and never act again.

An ironic thing about Beca? She was an actress that hated movies and hated working on them. She just couldn't say no to anything her fans asked her to do because being a DJ had been her dream from day one when she told her dad she was not going to Barden and bought a one way ticket to L.A. Fans were a part of that dream. She was to the point where if a fan asked her to tattoo the word _boobs_ across her ass, she would do it, no questions asked.

At first, she was solely a music producer…until her favorite fan 'convinced' her to audition for the role in Pitch Perfect; it was a set of bizarre circumstances that did three things: it inspired the film's arguably most iconic scene, it gave her one of her best friends, and it was the beginning of the bane of her existence (no matter how much she loved them, because really, she did)- - The Sendrick/Bechloe shippers.

 _She was producing what would become the 2013 Album of the Year with singer/songwriter Cynthia Rose when one of Cynthia's friends came into Beca's studio. This friend was to be featured on the album's title track called Invincible._

 _She dreamt she was in a meadow with a piano in the middle of the tall grass. Moving her fingers along the keys in a rhythm that was familiar to her, an oddly ghetto voice for a peaceful meadow resounded from the sky—_

 _"_ _Beca! Beca! Awwe, man did you fall asleep here again?"_

 _Beca jerked awake to Cynthia Rose shaking her head at her. She had fallen asleep on her lab top keyboard. She was up until four in the morning last night trying to make the bass line to Rio work. Cynthia Rose's mouth moved, but Beca couldn't understand her. "What?" Beca asked._

 _"_ _I said Chloe was supposed to be here five minutes ago, you know, my friend, who's going to be singing the bass part?"_

 _"_ _Ohhh no! No! No! Noo!" Beca sprang from her seat, and grabbed clothes off her studio sofa, the clean clothes she kept for emergencies. She stunk, and there was a guest coming to her studio. That's not how Beca did business. She was serious when it came to music. She needed to shower and get dressed. She didn't hear the, " Calm down, girl. It's just Chloe. She's a big fan of yours, and she's kind of ecstatic to meet you," as she flew to the cramped bathroom. "White girls," Cynthia mused, sighing._

 _Beca stripped off her clothes and hopped into the shower, turning on the hot water. She didn't realize that she forgot to close the bathroom door. Like most people, Beca had a habit of singing in the shower, and she started singing David Guetta subconsciously._

 _"_ _I'm bulletproof!_

 _Nothing to lose!_

 _Fire Away!_

 _Fire Away!_

 _Ricochet,_

 _You take your aim!"_

 _"_ _I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SING!"_

 _That was the moment in her life Beca Mitchell swore she heard the high pitched horror movie violins playing in the background; her shower curtain was ripped across her tub to reveal an overly cheery redhead in a white V-neck t-shirt and short shorts, looking like she was just there to enjoy life._

 _"_ _DUDE!" Beca yelped as she jumped back, flattening her front against her shower wall, trying to cover everything up._

 _"_ _How high does your belt go?" the redhead asked, reaching over to turn off the water, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid getting her white shirt drenched. Beca Mitchell's eyes widened as she realized the girl's shirt was now see-through, and she could see everything._

 _"_ _B-Boobs—belt—I mean what?" Beca stammered, trying not to stare at the girl's chest, but her eyes went down for a split second. "Oh my god! What are you doing in here?"_

 _"_ _I had to pee," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I knew you could produce music, but I didn't know you could sing! Gail's going to LOVE this! You have to audition for Pitch Perfect!"_

 _Beca looked down, trying once again, not to stare at the girl's junk. "I c-can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover up your tits!"_

 _"_ _Just consider it. We'll be filming in Louisiana, and I heard they were going to be bringing in that black guy from Scrubs. Plus, the music will be great, the script is insane, and I'm sure you'll be able to help with the song choices, and_ _ **get this**_ _! There's this chick that pukes when she's nervous, and a girl who calls herself Fat Rebel."_

 _The girl was so excited at this point that she knocked Beca's shampoo bottle off the wall, and it scared Beca so bad she whipped back around the shower wall, covering her chest. "I'm nude, and you're very..er..friendly and all, but I don't know who you are," Beca announced._

 _"_ _Chloe," she waved, "You were singing Titanium, right?"_

 _David Guetta was all it took to calm Beca down. She smiled, staring sheepishly into Chloe's bright blue eyes. "You're a fan of David Guetta?"_

 _"_ _Oh totes! That song's my jam." She leaned closer, "My diddle jam!"_

 _Beca almost fainted…almost. "That's…that's nice."_

 _"_ _It is…The song really builds," Chloe winked._

 _"_ _Gross," Beca gasped, swearing this wanted to give her a heart attack._

 _"_ _Can you sing it for me?"_

 _"_ _Dude no! Get out!"_

 _"_ _Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing..so," Chloe let out a long sigh, and stood there, still soaking wet, nipples still showing, signaling to Beca that she wasn't kidding about not going anywhere._

 _Reluctantly, except not really, Beca turned to face Chloe. This girl knew who Beca was and was treating her like a normal human being…at least she thought. She could be some psycho crazy fan, but Beca's instincts told her that Chloe was just trying to get her to audition for the film. She began to sing, her dark blue eyes locking with Chloe's bright ones._

 _"_ _I'm bulletproof!_

 _Nothing to lose!" Beca began, her voice quivering._

 _To the DJ's immense surprise, Chloe joined in harmonizing with her._

 _"_ _Fire away!_

 _Fire away!_

 _Ricochet,_

 _You take your aim!_

 _Fire Away!_

 _Fire Away!_

 _Shoot me down,_

 _But I won't fall!_

 _Subconsciously, Chloe had told Beca later, that she dropped her arms, and was singing to Chloe like she was fully clothed. They were smiling at each other._

 _I am titanium!_

 _Shoot me down,_

 _But I won't fall!_

 _I am titanium!"_

 _They stood there, staring at each other, Beca naked, Chloe drenched, with matching firework beams on their faces. They connected instantly. They didn't even know each other, and they already had a song and about a billion inside jokes. The two girls were shamelessly checking each other out._

 _"_ _Oh yeah," Chloe said, noticing the other girl's slip up, "I'm pretty confident about all this," she gestured to her body._

 _Beca blushed, her eyes following Chloe's hands, grazing her perfect body, "You should be."_

 _"_ _Oh!" Chloe said, like she was remembering something important. She turned around and bent down, opening the cabinet under the sink to grab a couple of white towels. Beca stood there awkwardly, naked, trying not to look at Chloe's butt, before Chloe turned around and handed the towel to the small brunette._

 _Again, they just stared at each other as Beca covered herself and Chloe dried her shirt off. Chloe was beautiful, everything about her. That hair, those eyes, that heart shaped face, even that cute little scar on her forehead. Whoa, where did that come from, Beca? Calm down._

 _"_ _You'd be perfect for the role of Anna Kendrick. She doesn't wear eyeliner, and she doesn't have tattoos or piercings, but maybe Gail will like that idea, make her a little more alternative, ya know?"_

 _Beca nodded, not able to keep the heat from rising in her cheeks or a giant grin from stretching across her face._

 _The door barged open, and Cynthia Rose entered, "Chloe have you seen B—OH MY GOD—WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Her eyes looked as if they were watching a tennis match, bouncing back and forth from Chloe to Beca, not believing how not straight her friends were being at the moment. "I'm waiting! Explain yourselves!"_

 _"_ _Well…what it is," They both began at once._

 _Cynthia Rose didn't believe them. She just took them both to Gail. Beca didn't even have to audition with scenes. All she did was audition with her quirky Cups song, and she had the role. Gail even insisted on using the Cups song in the movie. When she found out about the shower incident, she laughed so hard she was in tears and was like, "Brittany has to do that to Anna to get her to join the Bellas!" Apparently, the name Bellas came from the a capella group the cast were in in college. They casted all former Bellas but Beca._

 _The only things that changed in the shower scene, aside from the obvious, was the word diddle. They changed it to lady because Gail didn't want little kids asking their moms what diddle meant, and she made them both naked and had a guy interrupt them instead of a girl._

 _Oh yes, Beca got revenge on Chloe, but regretted it once she had to spend a day naked in front of a bunch of camera guys. Chloe didn't mind because, of course, she really was confident about all that…as she should be._

Beca smiled sadly at the memories, feeling like there were shards of glass entering her chest. She wasn't going to cry. Her phone rang, and a tear ran down her face as _Your Favorite Fan_ flashed across the screen.

Chloe must have seen the script for the third movie, the reason Stacie and Amy took her out drinking the night before wrap. _God kill me._ In all reality, she wanted to kill Gail for even _going there._ She wanted to kill the studio for even allowing Gail and Kay to go there. Above all, she wanted to kill the tabloid people who sparked the Sendrick hookup rumors before the second movie. That propaganda was the reason the studio gave the green light on canon Sendrick in the first place. She briefly wondered whether the media would still call her a hero if she did kill those people. They probably would. Knowing them, they would even find a way to General Zod the victims. She didn't know who was going to kill her first—this movie or Chloe.

Her eyes begrudgingly found her phone again. A soft squawk came from her lips. She stuffed her ringing phone in between the cushions of her hotel couch and sat down on them, thinking that if she couldn't see her phone, it wasn't actually going off. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Chloe Beale about how her tongue was soon going to be down Beca's throat. It made her tremble and break out in goosebumps at the thought of it. It also made her want to throw up.

Why did the fandom have to be so damn abnormal? Seventy percent! Seventy percent of the fandom wanted the characters Anna and Brittany to get together. Even the cast and crew rooted for it. It seemed Beca was the only Kastin person on the cast. Beca abhorred the idea of Sendrick. She hoped it wouldn't happen despite what the fans demanded. Don't get her wrong...she loved the fans, and how enthusiastic they were. It's just that the Pitch Perfect fandom was so _gay._ Unfortunately, despite what the media said about her love life, Beca was convinced she was probably gay too. Beca knew she was at least gay for one girl.

What the media said: _Lovebirds and_ c _ostars Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson were seen showing some serious PDA after a movie. They are so in love._

The Facts: Beca and Jesse were dating, and they were spotted making out after they went they went to see the Breakfast Club which was showing at a local drive in.

The Lie: They were in love.

The Sendrick fandom was right where the media was wrong. Beca Mitchell was in love with Chloe Beale soon to be Chloe Price, if she so chose to take his last name. If Beca Mitchell was superman, tall, dark, and bald Barrett Price was Lex Luther.

Beca made out with Jesse with tears running down her face. That was the night after Barrett broke the news he was going to propose to Chloe. Chloe was engaged to be married, but Beca couldn't get over her. That was the one true fact. She would rather be single for the rest of her life. She was going to have lunch with Jesse when she got back and confess everything to him. She was just going to avoid Chloe until Pitch Perfect forced her to or until death—death sounded nice too. They were getting married next week, and Beca couldn't tell her. Beca couldn't tell Chloe how she felt. She wasn't even going to the wedding.

The reason she was so opposed to canon Sendrick? Imagine kissing the love of your life knowing there was no way you could ever be with them. Imagine how painful that would be. She couldn't say no to the third Pitch Perfect because she loved her fans. But baby, if the media was right about Beca being Superman, Chloe Beale was most definitely Kryptonite. Shit was about to hit the fan.

Beca jolted awake in the morning at thunderous pounding on her hotel room door, and a familiar shriek rang out.

"BECA LOUISE MITCHELL, OPEN YOUR DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I CALLED YOU FIFTY TIMES! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WASN'T SMART ENOUGH TO CALL THE HOTEL?"

Did Beca say shit was _about_ to hit the fan, because it's not about to.

It just did.


	2. Over My Head

AN: I've decided I'm just going to post a chapter a day because if I did it once a week, it wouldn't all be out by May 15th enjoy. Look for Chapter 3 tomorrow.

Chapter 2: Over My Head

Beca had half a mind to cower under her covers until Chloe went away. She had been around Chloe Beale long enough to know that she turned into a redheaded devil woman when she was angry, and she was going crazy on Beca's door.

Huffing, the DJ slumped to her door, unlocked the chain, and opened it to a scarily angry ginger. Beca couldn't help but notice that instead of fiddling with her signature thumb ring like Chloe usually did when she was flustered, she was fiddling with a shiny rock on her left ring finger. Beca knew it wasn't true, but it felt like Chloe was taunting her and her inappropriate feelings.

"What do you want?" Beca yawned, forcing her emotions down. She was overloaded with them. She was harboring unwarranted anger at Chloe for getting engaged to Douche Bag of the Year, she was heartbroken because Chloe didn't even give Bechloe a chance like so many people wanted, and she was happy to see those hypnotizing, loving blue eyes again. She hadn't seen Chloe in months. Chloe was yelling nonsense Beca couldn't hear, but Beca couldn't help it. Trying to stop that feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw Chloe was like trying to keep Hulk from showing up when Bruce Banner was angry. She rushed into Chloe's arms with a _thud_ as her head hit the crook of Chloe's neck. She buried her head further into the warmth of Chloe's strong arms, and she didn't want to move.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asked, shocked.

 _No. Why would I be okay? You're marrying Barrett, a French tool that hurt you. Plus, he shaves his legs and has all the personality of an empty pizza box, but that is irrelevant._ "Fine." Beca, said, peering up into the eyes she loved so much.

"You haven't been answering my calls and texts."

 _I talk to you in my dreams every night. I'm sure that doesn't count but still._ "So?"

"So, I know for a fact that you have been in contact with Gail, Stacie, Amy, and Jesse," Chloe said, her face falling. The pain in the redhead's eyes made Beca's heart ache. "Are you even coming to the wedding? Barret—"

The DJ blanched upon hearing that name. She broke away from the hug, glowering at Chloe, "You know how I feel about him. If you're going to mention his name, I'm just going to ask you to leave."

"Beca—"

"No Chloe, if anyone did that to me, I wouldn't have taken them back… You can't help how you were born."

 _You were so drunk, you blacked out afterwards. You may not remember what happened, but I do. I held you as you cried, and I held back your hair when you threw up and passed out on the floor of my bathroom. I hate him Chloe. I can't support it._

"He made a mistake!"

Beca bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep the pain from her voice, "What he did just proves he doesn't love you. I don't know why Aubrey insists on planning the wedding. She hates him too."

Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times, hesitating, "I didn't come here to fight about it... I've made my decision."

"Well bringing him up always leads to a fight, and you know it."

"Becs, what happened to us?" Chloe raised her hand, and touched the DJ's cheek. Beca flinched away. "Beca," Chloe pleaded, dropping her hand.

"It's…complicated."

"Complicated enough for you to avoid me, right?" Beca could tell Chloe was fighting back tears, and Beca stared at the ground. _Yes, because I can't be around you._ Chloe sighed, her tongue in her cheek, a thing she did when she was upset, a thing she picked up from too much time around Beca. "When will you learn you can't just push me away?"

"It's not that simple."

"I'm your best friend…why are we fighting? Beca, six years, and I'm still not close enough to know what goes on in that head of yours. I'm so confused. Be honest with me." _You don't want me to be honest. You want me to forgive him, but every time I see him, I see you crying into my chest. Being around you is enough to kill me._

 _You still have a week with her before it's all over_ , her conscience argued.

"You want me to be honest? I miss you, Chloe." Chloe laughed, wiping fresh tears from her eyes. "I miss you so much." Beca's eyes were on her bare feet after that confession. A familiar hand interlinked with hers and squeezed.

"That's why I came over here, silly. We can watch youtubers since you hate movies, and go over that script. I figure we are going to have to practice if we are going to get used to doing it with camera guys around. They want to film that scene first," Chloe drug Beca inside the hotel room.

 _Practice? Did Chloe Beale just say practice?_

"B-but we haven't even had a table read yet."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chloe and Beca lay on the bed, Beca's head on Chloe's chest, their fingers intertwined, the lab top on the brunette's lap, a video of some random German guy pooping on the floor playing on youtube, and a bowl of popcorn on Chloe's side. Their scripts were on either side of them. Bechloe was so close, Beca was able to breathe in that Ocean breeze perfume she had not realized she missed. Cuddling with Chloe, it was nice like old times. Except it wasn't old times. Even so, Beca let out a content sigh and nuzzled into Chloe's side, trying not to think of how this could easily be romantic. If she was being honest with herself, half the things she did with Chloe could be interpreted as romantic.

"Alright," Chloe said, picking up her script and closing the lab top. "They are hunkered in a closet, and Brittany goes, 'I've never actually kissed someone in a closet before.' Jeez, Brittany totes wants in Anna's pants. Last movie she insinuated it. Now, she's upped her game in a closet. " Chloe snickered. "OH MY GOD. I GET IT! They make out in a closet and come out as a couple. They LITERALLY come out of the closet!"

Beca returned the chuckle, but hers was one of unease. "Yeah." Don't get her wrong. It was funny. Her heart was going ninety miles an hour, her palms were sweaty, and she was tempted to call Jesse, but the feeling of Chloe's built arm around her neck stopped her from doing so. She did not want to practice. She didn't care if Anna Kendrick figured out her sexuality after flirting with a German girl throughout the second movie. She was not going to live it by kissing Chloe. _She's engaged, Beca. This is why this method acting is a very, very bad idea. Making out with Chloe is like sticking your hand in a snake pit and asking not to get bit. Why are you being so queerballs?_

"I'm going to kiss you now," Chloe said leaning in.

 _Stop her, Beca._

The DJ's breath caught in her throat as she watched Chloe get closer. Kissing Chloe was what Beca had dreamt about since they met.

 _Don't do this. Stop her._

But Beca couldn't do that. She couldn't stop her, no matter how much she wanted to. Heart pounding in her ears, Beca's hands clutched at Chloe's shirt. Dark blue met light blue like they always did, but this time was much different.

Chloe giggled, pulling Beca toward her. Just before the wait became unbearable, their lips met. That laugh drove Beca crazy. She was so turned on, she was trembling. Her head was spinning. Before she could think of what she was doing, Beca pushed Chloe on her back and crashed their lips together, melting into the girl she had loved since the first day she laid eyes on her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Beca, you idiot._

That perfectly summed up everything that happened in the past hour. Beca stepped into Fat Amy and Bumper's currently unoccupied apartment. Beca knew she had a meeting with Gail, but she really needed to talk to someone. She walked to the kitchen sink, pounding her fist on the counter.

Why had she let that happen? It all came back in flashes, haunting Beca's memory—the feel of Chloe's hot skin on her fingertips, the sounds Chloe made when they kissed, strawberry shampoo, the smell of popcorn, the way that tank top hugged Chloe's body.

That look in Chloe's eyes…Beca thought for one second maybe…

Chloe had kissed back just as passionately. They made out for fifteen minutes straight. Then, Chloe had to breathe that name out. _Anna._ When Beca kissed Chloe, it was Beca kissing _Chloe_. When Chloe kissed Beca, it was Brittany kissing Anna. _That's all that was._ _Fucking method acting!_

Rinsing off her smeared makeup, she tried to relax, but that was impossible. She was in love with her best friend, her best friend didn't feel the same way, and she basically cheated on her boyfriend today. She couldn't breathe. She stumbled over to Amy's couch and dissolved into body wracking sobs until she fell asleep.

" _I'm in love with Chloe Beale…I mean, what?"_

" _Please go out with me."_

" _I texted Beca, Gail. She makes me better."_

" _I miss your scent."_

" _Why are you guys so gay for each other? Make out already."_

" _Bechloe is real."_

" _You're my best friend."_

" _You love me so much, it's weird."_

" _Love you, fucker."_

" _Love you, asshole."_

Beca was awoken from her nightmare by someone poking her side, "Beca?"

"What do you want, Amy?" she sniffed, wiping her face and rolling over to look up at the large blonde standing over her. She pulled at her shirt, realizing it was drenched with sweat.

Amy sat on the long couch at Beca's feet, "I could ask you the same thing…you are the one in my apartment. What's going on?"

"She saw the script. She came over and said she wanted to practice," Beca said.

"You kissed her, didn't you?"

Beca put her hands over her face and exhaled, wiping away tears, "I'm in love with her, Amy. I called her Chloe, and she…she called me Anna. She's getting married. What am I going to do?" She slumped over, face first into the couch pillow.

"Stop freaking out. Here's an idea. Go do something about it. Tell her."

"She's getting married Saturday, Amy-," Beca said again. She swung her legs over the couch and sat up.

"Stop it, okay ? In the time I've known you, you've never been this crazy over someone before. Sure you have Jesse, but you don't look at him the way you do Chloe. Trust me, I've seen it. You have to tell her. This is a big deal, and you didn't tell her…You're Beca and Chloe. Together, you're Bhloe. Haha, get it? 'Cuz the fans call you Bechloe, so I shortened it."

Beca nodded, shaking her head in endearment at her good friend. She really did like the name Bhloe. It was cute. "It's hard thing to confess."

"You're Superman, Beca. You can do it. I believe in you. Though, morally speaking, you should probably talk to Jesse first. It's only fair."

Beca nodded again, swallowing hard.

She took out her phone and texted Jesse who was listed as 'Movie Dork:3' in her contacts. _When you get in town, can you meet me for lunch? We need to talk._

Her phone vibrated a few minutes later, but it wasn't from Jesse. _Your Favorite Fan: I'm sorry for yesterday. Please text me back._

 _Beca: It's fine, Chloe._

Except it wasn't. Nothing was. Nope, Beca Mitchell was not Superman. She was only human. Against her will, she wanted Chloe. Chloe wanted Barrett. They could not help how they felt.

 _I'm in way over my head._

 _Twitter:_

 _Beca Mitchell_

 _aDJMitchell22 It's cute how I used to think this "barely-holding-it-together" feeling was temporary._

AN: So much Bechloe, I had fun writing this :) As always, tell me what you think.


	3. What 22 Really Means

Chapter 3: What 22 Really Means.

" _I was scared of dentists and the dark_

 _I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

 _Oh, all my friends are turning green_

 _You're the magician's assistant in their dreams_

 _Oh, and they come unstuck_

 _Lady, running down to the riptide_

 _Taken away to the dark side_

 _I wanna be your left hand man_

 _I love you when you're singing that song and_

 _I got a lump in my throat because_

 _You're gonna sing the words wrong"_

Fat Amy sighed sadly listening to the tiny brunette sing a slow, passionate, unfamiliar song in the shower. It must have been an original she had produced, and Amy knew it was about Chloe. That was undeniable. She didn't know if Beca was being serious about talking to Jesse or not. She also knew it was immoral to out her friend like this, but if Beca didn't ever tell Chloe how she felt, she was going to be miserable for the rest of her life. Code Red happened, and she had to tell Aubrey and the rest of the girls even though it was wrong.

She dialed the blonde's number. "Aubrey Posen speaking."

"Aubrey," Fat Amy said, "You still at lunch with the girls?"

"Unfortunately. Last minute bachelorette party planning is exhausting. A big masquerade ball."

"Well, I think you all need to save that for later—"

"But the bachelorette party is tomor—"

"Aubrey," There was a pause over the phone as Amy hesitated. It came out as a whisper, "Code Red happened."

"Code Red?!"

"Yes."

"For serious?!"

"Yes, just get your flat butts over here. Beca needs our help even if she doesn't want to admit it," she said, glancing back over at the bathroom to check if the brunette had heard it, but the singing never stopped, so she took that as a good sign.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Beca came out of the shower fully clothed, brushing her out her long brown hair when her stomach growled, "Hey Amy, I'm gonna order piz—"

Her sentence got stuck in her throat as she saw the living room or rather who was in the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her Bella cast mates were all there, all except Chloe. Emily, Aubrey, Flo, and Amy were on the couch. Stacie and Cynthia Rose were scrunched together on the recliner, and Lilly, Denise, Jessica and Ashely had pulled up chairs from the dining room table. They all had papers in their hands. Some of them looked uncomfortable, some looked sad, and some were looking way too happy.

"What's this?" Beca asked.

Aubrey stood up, "This is a Bella intervention for you."

The DJ's eyebrows rose, but then she started feeling a little guilty, "Okay, I may or may not be an alcoholic, but I don't have a problem."

"Not that kind of intervention, Beca," Jessica said. She sounded annoyed. "A Bechloe intervention."

"Excuse me? Why would I need a Bechloe intervention?" Beca said with air quotes.

"Give it up, Beca. We all know. Fat Amy told us that you were in love with Chloe…not that we needed a confession. Your lesbian crush can be seen from space," Aubrey said.

"You guys have no proof I said that," Beca said, crossing her arms, trying not to be too obvious.

"Please, we know about the album 22 which you never released."

"EMILY!" Beca whirled around and marched toward the twenty year old. The girl cowered under the tiny ball of rage's death stare, "How many times did I ask you to keep your mouth shut about that album. I'm never going to release it, and it's not about Chloe."

Emily held up her hands in surrender without looking Beca in her eyes. She was afraid Beca would be able to smell her fear, " Hey, you need to come to terms with the fact that you're in love with Chloe. That album was so Bechloe, it made me cry. Flashlight was just one example. Those love songs were so good, if they weren't about Chloe, why won't you release it?"

"For the last time, they aren't about Chloe," Beca said, blushing.

"What about Crazy Youngsters you produced with me?" Cynthia Rose asked. "That was totally about Chloe."

"We have the eleven tracks right here, and you think we can't prove it?" Stacie said, looking smug.

"How can you prove it? They are just songs."

"Okay then," Stacie said, failing to contain a grin. "Track number one, Angel With a Shotgun featuring The Cab."

"Total Homo song," Amy muttered to the others.

"No, it's not!" Beca argued.

"Okayyyyyyy," Aubrey scoffed, "It's talking about giving up your religion for a girl."

"Gayyyyyyy," Amy sang, cupping her hands.

"That doesn't mean gay!"

"Song number two, Riptide featuring Taylor Swift."

"Chloe's favorite artist on a track. Oh, that's so romantic!" Ashley gushed.

Beca groaned.

"Excuse me. It's not my fault your love for Chloe goes longer and harder than Stacie's sex drive…" They all looked at the Aubrey weirdly. She didn't usually get perverted on them, "What? It's just that I would know," she murmured.

"Okay, that was one weekend they don't need to know about, Aubrey," Stacie said through gritted teeth, turning uncharacteristically pink.

"I knew those girls were getting it on behind our backs in London," Lilly whispered. "They totally did it in the back of the limo like little rabbits."

The girls all gave Stacie knowing grins before the leggy brunette switched topics, "Beca, would you like me to continue with track number three which is Fight For You featuring Jason Derulo or would you like to admit to everyone the truth?"

"They totally made out yesterday! Beca told me!" Amy's hand went to her mouth like she said something she shouldn't have.

A chorus of "WHAT?" rang out.

"Arghhh fine. I may be falling for Chloe guys. There, I said it," Beca said, not meeting their eyes. This was so NOT fair. She felt like she was under a microscope.

"More like went down like the Stock Market for Chloe," Emily giggled.

"Details or it didn't happen, girl!" Stacie said excitedly.

"Chloe came over to go over the script. She suggested we practice our kiss. We might have ended up making out on my bed for a while," Beca mumbled, pulling at her hair to try to distract herself. It didn't work. The interrogation started.

"Oh my—did she say you were a good kisser?"

"How long is a while?"

"Was _she_ a good kisser?"

"What happened afterwards?"

Beca bit her lip as the memories came flooding back. She was afraid she was going to cry, "She called me Anna. I broke away, not looking at her. I panicked and ran out…I don't really want to talk about it, but it lasted longer than I care to admit. It was the most amazing kiss of my life…" she answered thoughtfully.

There was silence. A few pairs of warm arms embraced her. The Bellas really did care about their costar's problems. It was something Beca wasn't used to after all these years. They may only see each other when they were shooting, but the cast really was a family. They stood around hugging her for a long time, all feeling awful that Beca had to go through this. It was Fat Amy that broke the silence.

"Whoop there it is! Whoop there it is!" Fat Amy howled.

"Why'd you say it twice?" Emily asked confused.

"The first one was for Stacie and Aubrey. The second was for Beca and Chloe."

The girls all nodded in understanding.

"Well," Aubrey said awkwardly clearing her throat. "We have to get Superman ready for her ball tomorrow. Ready Bellas?"

"Ready," they all said gathering around Beca who was looking at them all like they were all serial killer clowns.

"Ball? I am not going to Chloe's bachelorette party…no way!" That would only end in more heartbreak. Not to mention, she still hadn't talked to Jesse.

Aubrey sighed, trying to keep her cool with the smaller girl, "Of course you are, Superman. You have to swoop in and save the day, get your girl."

"How many times do I have to tell you all that I'm not Superman?" Beca growled.

"Yeah, yeah. You're only human. Yada, yada, yada," Emily said, "But did it ever occur to you that you are Chloe's Superman?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Emily. She's Beca. Look at her. Could she get any more dense?"

"Hey!" Beca barked. Aubrey started to mess with her hair, and Beca swiped her hand away.

"Hate to say it, Beca," Cynthia Rose said, shaking her head, "But Aca-Nazi is right. You sure are dumb. You should've went for it a long time ago. Chloe practically threw herself at you when we were shooting Pitch Perfect One."

"Thanks for the moral support guys," Beca said sarcastically.

"When I was little, my parents' idea of moral support was making me work for Home Depot," Flo piped up.

AN: Yeah, I have mono. Moral of the story: Don't drink after your little brother. I'm sorry I didn't update. If I don't update sooner, that's why.


	4. Mistakes

AN: It's been a while, but I had mono, and haven't felt like editing, but im uploading the last two chapters. Sorry.

Chapter 4: Mistakes

Stacie and Aubrey went to work on Beca the moment she woke up, much to Beca's grumpy protests, " 'Stop! That hurts! Don't touch me in those places!'" They went on and on. Beca was used to this, but it didn't make her any less of an ass. It takes a village to make someone look good. Beca just didn't see the point in having them hide her identity for a ball. They were adamant that Chloe would love it though, so she let it happen. She didn't have to make it easy on them. Besides, Aubrey constantly barking orders at her was getting on her nerves.

The other Bellas were lounging around watching the drama with an occasional snarky comment. Fat Amy even brought out popcorn.

Beca looked in the mirror feeling uncomfortable to say the least. Aubrey and Stacie had decided to put her in a pant suit instead of a dress and not just any pantsuit, a slutty one. There was no undershirt, and they didn't let Beca wear a bra; it exposed some skin. Her hair was down, but it was all wavy and silky, and she decided she liked it. Her eyeliner was there and Aubrey let her keep her ear monstrosities in because, "For some reason Chloe finds those awful things sexy on you." She was uncomfortable, but in a good way, it was still her.

After four hours of every orifice of her body getting violated with hairspray and perfume, and God knows what else, Aubrey and Stacie turned Beca around to the rest of their costars singing, "Ahhhhhhh." Which was the Pitch Perfect way of saying that they were finished. They beamed at Beca with pride as they high-fived each other on their amazing handiwork.

Beca gazed apprehensively at the other girls , biting her lip, "Well…how do I look?"

The reason none of them had said anything was because they were shocked. Their jaws were to the floor.

"Dayum Staubrey, you guys did a good job on this one. Chloe's gonna have a hard time keeping her hands to herself if she knows what's good for her," Cynthia Rose said. The others nodded.

Beca smiled. Maybe she stood a chance. It was a long shot, but there was still a chance.

"Just one last thing," Stacie said elated. She took a beautiful white mask with a black pattern on it and sipped it on Beca's eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The club Aubrey had rented out was packed. Celebrity guests, normal people, family. It wasn't the typical bachelorette party. Beca was beginning to hyperventilate as she fiddled with her jacket.

"Oh calm down!" Aubrey ordered. "You look great. You're going to make a toast, and it will be amazing."

 _What?!_

"A toast?! Aubrey, you said nothing about a toast!" she snarled, biting her cheek to keep from pummeling her blonde infuriating friend.

"You need to tell her how you feel, Beca."

"I am not doing that in front of so many people…Chloe's family would kill me, and the press would eat me alive, and I haven't talked with Jesse yet. I'm not betraying him again!"

Beca stalked off to the bar and sat down, taking off the stupid mask. She didn't drink anything. She just needed to think, but she couldn't. The loud music was ringing in her ears. All she could think about was how she might lose Chloe. Why was she even here? She shouldn't be. She needed to leave. This was a mistake. She had never felt so alone in a crowded place. She made her way toward the exit.

On her way out, she heard a voice ring out, "Beca?" _Not now. Not right now. Chlo, I can't._

"Chloe, I gotta go." Beca was on the verge of tears when she saw how gorgeous Chloe looked in that one shoulder red dress. She wanted to tell her that she loved her and grab her and kiss her and call off this bachelorette party. She had to tell her but she couldn't tell her now. For Jesse's sake.

"But the party has just started. I want you to come dance with—" Chloe stepped toward Beca, reaching out to touch her.

She jumped away. There was nothing in this world Beca wanted to do more than dance with Chloe. But she couldn't do it. It was dangerous. She was Kryptonite, "Not now. I've got the flu. I'll call you tomorrow," Beca said, trying not to let the sadness be too evident in her voice. She had to get out of there. Chloe made her so weak, she might end up spilling everything if she didn't get out fast. She couldn't make a toast without things going south. It wasn't going to happen.

Chloe stopped in her tracks, pain and confusion written on her face. "Okay," she muttered as watched Beca leave.

That night Beca cried herself to sleep.

She woke up to a worried call from the Step Monster at breakfast, because guess what was all over the internet and all things social media this morning? Reports of Beca Mitchell and an Engaged Chloe Beale getting into a fight according to 'anonymous sources.' Someone at the ball must have thought Beca stalked away because they were fighting. The media was ridiculous.

What the media said: Costars Beca 'Superman' Mitchell and Chloe Beale appear to be in a spat. Will the palpable Sendrick sexual tension the Pitch Perfect fans love suffer for it? Will they snub each other forever? This breaks our hearts.

The Facts: There was tension between them, and it was causing a rock in their relationship.

The Lies: There was a fight, and they were snubbing each other.

In fact, they were texting each other daily, but it hurt. Chloe was getting married tomorrow, and she had to tell her how she felt tonight for the second time. It was not Beca's fault Chloe didn't remember when she woke up that morning. Chloe didn't remember anything.

 _It was the night Barrett broke up with Chloe. She had passed out in Beca's studio bathroom. She was laying on her stomach, half naked next to the toilet. Seeing Chloe in Beca's flannel did something to Beca. Butterflies erupted in her stomach at the sight of it. She couldn't help thinking that that was what she wanted to see Chloe in every night. It warmed her heart, but it also broke it knowing the surrounding circumstances._

 _"Come on, Chlo. Let's get you to bed." Beca strained to pick Chloe up, but she still did and carried her bridal style to her bed. Laying her down gently, Beca crawled into bed with her._

 _"Why are you so good to me?" Chloe slurred, grabbing a fist full of Beca's shirt._

 _Beca let out a soft chuckle, "You'd do the same for me."_

 _Chloe broke down into sobs for the fifth time that night, "But I'm nothing."_

" _Now you listen to me, Chloe Beale," Beca lifted Chloe's chin up to look her in the eyes, "You are everything to me."_

" _That's what you're supposed to say," she choked, "Barrett left me because I couldn't give him what he wanted. How can I give you what you want? I'm going to end up an old spinster with like fifty cats. No one is going to fall in love with me."_

 _Beca kissed Chloe's forehead, "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard because I already have fallen for you."_

" _You know, you always say the media is wrong about calling you Superman, but I think you're the one that's wrong," she said thoughtfully, snuggling closer to Beca. That was the last thing Chloe said before she fell asleep._

 _Yep, that's what Kryptonite did. It made Beca weak, turning badass Beca whipped. Chloe had her whipped since they met in that shower, though, so it wasn't anything new._

That was also the night Beca realized she was leading Jesse on. She was helplessly in love with Chloe, but every time she tried to tell him, something got in the way.

Needless to say, she felt gut-wrenchingly awful. She had to do something. This lunch was going to be anything but fun. She fucked up big time and was about to pay the price.

Jesse's flight came in late Thursday night. They were meeting each other at a small café in half an hour.

She got there early. People recognized her, so she ended up taking some selfies and autographs while she waited.

Beca's face lit up when she saw Jesse in the restaurant. He smiled back, "Jesse," she grinned, hugging him. She felt like she hadn't seen him in forever.

She slid into a booth across from him. His smile disappeared when their eyes met, and his demeanor became serious. He spoke in a low voice so others couldn't hear, "It's Chloe, isn't it?"

She didn't answer. She inwardly panicked, and the guilt felt like she had been hit by a train. _How did he know?_ Her question must have shown on her face, because even though she didn't ask anything, he answered the unspoken question.

"Everyone knows. Gosh, Becs, even the fans know…You're not at the rehearsal dinner like the supporting friend you should be. You're not the Maid of Honor like you should be. Aubrey had to plan everything that you should have. I know you don't like him nobody does, but…." He trailed off, lost in thought, "You know, I had half a mind to propose before this got messy."

Beca stared hard at table, feeling terrible. She hurt Jesse. She brought him into her train wreck of a life, and he still cared about her. "Why didn't you?" was all she could get out. There were billions of things she could have said to him if she wasn't so messed up.

He hesitated for a second, "That would be incredibly selfish of me, and you know it."

"I'm such an awful person, Jess. I'm so sorry. Why are you such a saint?"

"You can't help who you love, Beca. Like the wand chooses the wizard, you can't help who you love. The love chooses you."

Beca's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

Jesse snorted, "I forgot I was talking to the only actress that hates her final product."

"I get bored."

"Yes, I know. Watching Superman on the screen isn't as good as being her." Jesse stood up, "I don't know about you, Kent, but food doesn't sound good to me right now. We have a wedding to break up."

The small DJ stared up at Jesse, "It might not work."

In a swift movement that caused Beca to shriek, Jesse lifted Beca to her feet. Grabbing her shoulders, he looked her directly in the eye. "Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Beca was overwhelmed, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because when you two look at each other, it's like you two are the only ones on the planet. Oh, I'm sorry Superman, Krypton, and everyone notices. I did….it's the way I wish you looked at me."

"I'm so sorry, Jesse," Beca said, plowing into him. "You're such a good friend, and I don't deserve you."

He sighed. Stroking her hair, he placed a long kiss on her temple, "Let's just go get your girl, Bec."

When Beca got to Chloe's hotel room, she didn't know what to expect. Jesse gave her a pep talk, before shooing her from the car. She was shaking like mad and furiously trying to calm down, but she couldn't. Each step she took was an effort. She knocked on the door.

"Hey!" her cheery voice sounded like music to Beca's ears. The door opened and so did Beca's mouth. Her jaw dropped to the floor. There was Chloe Beale standing in front of her in a stunning white wedding gown. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Careful, you'll catch flies."

Beca's cheeks heated up, "Y-you look like a marshmallow." Chloe frowned. "No! not a marshmallow. You're not fat, definitely not fat. I just mean, your hair's kinda like fire, and the—"

The redhead leaned in, stopping about an inch from Beca's face, "You're adorable when you're awkward, you know that?"

"Erm.." was all Beca could say.

"Are you feeling better?" Chloe asked, touching Beca's forehead.

"Huh?" Beca tried to ignore the tingling from Chloe's touch.

"You said you had the flu."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, come in. I just got back from the rehearsal dinner which you didn't show up to either. I wish you could have made it. Barrett's out with his 'boys' at the bar," Chloe closed the door behind her, and they both went to sit on the couch.

 _I didn't want to be reminded of you marrying him. It hurts too much. I was selfish. I am selfish. I'm too selfish for Chloe._

"Why are you in the wedding dress?" Beca's question came out before she could stop it.

Chloe ran her warm hand up and down Beca's arm, "Admiring it."

"Well, you look beautiful,"

"Thanks," Chloe blushed.

 _Now or never, Beca_. She got off the couch and moved in front of Chloe, who looked extremely confused. She took both of Chloe's hands in her own and pulled her to her feet. "There's a reason I came here, Chloe."

"Well, I figured that," she said, smiling, squeezing Beca's palms.

"There's a reason I turned down being your Maid of Honor."

"Other than the fact that Barret's a douche bag?"

Beca lost her focus, "He is a douchebag."

"Beca—"

She couldn't stop it. It came out like word vomit. "HE BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T GET PREGNANT!"

Chloe groaned, taking her hands from Beca's, sliding them down her face in frustration, "For the last time, he made a mistake."

"Right because dumping you and getting some random girl pregnant was just a mistake!" Beca yelled, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

"Beca, stop it."

"No Chloe, I'm not going to stop it. He came back to you when the girl had a miscarriage. You were heartbroken."

"Why are you being like this? Are you trying to hurt me? Is that what this is because you're doing a good job," she said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I would have never done that to you. It's not like I could have gotten you pregnant anyway. I want you just the way you are," Beca said, failing to keep the pain from her voice.

Chloe pulled her close by the hands, locking eyes with Beca, their faces, once again, inches apart. "Beca, what are you saying?"

The small brunette threw up her hands, "Do you not know? Everyone in the whole world knows, but you can't see it." Without warning, Beca grabbed Chloe's face with both hands, and kissed her-hard.

Unfortunately, she realized what she was doing too soon. Her closed eyes snapped open. Chloe wasn't kissing back.

"OH SHIT,NO!" She flipped, pulling away. _I'm so selfish_. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so, so sorry. Have a nice life. I'm so sorry."

She fled from the room, running into Barrett Price in the hallway. Just her luck. His French accent hit her ears, "Beca Mitchell, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not in the mood, Price," she snapped, looking up at him. The guy was basketball tall, and Beca felt threatened.

Barrett put up his soft hands in surrender, "Whoa, someone is angry…"

"Do you want me to fight you, because I will. I got hauled off to jail for assaulting Justin Bieber because he was being a perv. What makes you think I won't do it to you?" Beca flared, a crazy look in her dark blue eyes.

"I know you do not like me, but ze fact—"

"Damn right, I don't like you!" Beca squeaked. "I hate you. Now move!" She shoved past Barrett, and went down the hallway, wiping the tears from her eyes.

It was a good thing she didn't hear him yell, "It is not my fault she does not return your feelings," or things would have gotten messy.

Beca didn't go back to her hotel room. She found herself going to the park about a quarter mile from the hotel. The warm southern air hitting her face was the only thing keeping from going insane. She texted Jesse to pick her up.

 _You're such a horrible person. What have you done? You're not Superman. You're the villain._

When Jesse pulled up, he looked pissed.

"YOU KISSED HER, AND YOU RAN? ARE YOU STUPID?"

Beca walked over to the car and got in, not making eye contact with Jesse. "She would have probably slapped me. She didn't kiss me back."

"Beca, I'm going to take you back to that hotel room, and you are going to tell Chloe how you feel."

"Aren't you listening to me? She. Didn't. Kiss. Me. Back."

"She was probably too caught off guard by you. We're going," he said like it was final.

"What are you, my mom?"

He punched her in the shoulder, grinning. "Of course not. I'm your loving Uncle Jesse."

"I don't get it."

He sighed, "I know you don't."

"You're taking me to your place."

"No, I'm taking you back to the hotel."

"If you don't take me to your place, I will personally tell Fox News about how you crapped yourself when we were filming our big stage kiss."

"I got food poisoning from a burrito!" he squawked.

"And I don't care. Take me to your place."

"Dammit Beca."

Beca grinned evilly. She knew how to get what she wanted, but the smile faded almost immediately, memories invading her mind.

 _"Why are you calling me, Price?"_

 _"I know you hate me, but you are Chloe's best friend. I thought you deserved to know."_

 _"Know what?"_

 _"I am proposing to Chloe tonight."_

 _Beca laughed hard, "Good luck with that, Douche Bag. You screwed up."_

 _"How someone like Chloe became friends with a snake like you, I will never know."_

 _"Hey, I may be a snake, but your legs are as soft as a baby's bottom."_

 _What? Why did she just say that? You idiot Beca._

 _"Thank…you?"_

 _She hung up the phone, feeling like her whole world was crashing around her. She had to tell Chloe._

"It's over, Jesse. She's marrying Barrett."

She felt vindicated in her actions. Throwing up her white flag and leaving was the right thing to do. Pitch Perfect 3 was going to be excruciatingly painful, but she would get through it. She was never going to act again after this. She knew that now. Chloe brought her into it, and acting only reminded her of bubbly blue eyes and an infectious laugh.

That night she didn't get to sleep until around four in the morning. She sobbed into one of Jesse's pillows, hoping that he didn't hear her. (He insisted that she take his bed)


	5. Full Circle

Chapter 5: Full Circle

 _Cameras flashed and microphones were shoved in her face as Beca pulled up to the church. Unfortunately for Chloe, the press had found out where she was holding her wedding. Beca was bombarded with so many questions all at once she couldn't think straight. Her head was spinning._

" _Hey Superman, you here to support your friend today?"_

 _"Beca, are you happy for Chloe?"_

 _"Do you know if Chloe's going to keep her last name?"_

 _"Where's the groom taking the lucky bride on the honeymoon?"_

 _"Beca."_

 _"Beca."_

 _"Beca Mitchell."_

 _"Chloe Beale."_

 _"Bee,"_

 _"DJ."_

 _Beca kept her head down and shoved her way through the massive double doors of the cathedral. The church was packed full of people ready to celebrate the union of two people who claimed to be desperately in love with each other. Beca walked in wearing a tight black dress, a small red S pinned to her chest. She sat down in the second row on the bride's side. Smiles and happy tears were all she saw around the room. It seemed Beca was the only one that thought this wedding was a bad idea._

 _The classic, "Here Comes the Bride," song started playing and every one stood up. Chloe Beale walked down the aisle, looking more breathtaking than she had ever been. Barrett was smirking at the altar. Beca wanted to puke. As Chloe walked down the aisle, her eyes locked onto Beca's, shocked that Beca was even there. Beca was crying. Chloe gave Beca a sad smile._

 _Ironically, Bumper was the priest. Since he was turning over a new leaf with Amy, he wanted to find himself spiritually._

 _As much as she wanted to rip her eyes away, Beca never took her eyes off Chloe as she joined hands with Barrett._

 _"Alright, if anyone has any reason why these to shouldn't be joined together in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _Beca looked around. Silence. She had to do it. It was her last chance. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. Shaking, she stood up. There was a collective gasp around the room. Wow, Beca's life was such a soap opera. She closed her eyes, avoiding the wedding guests horrified faces. She opened her eyes again, gazing into Chloe's, never looking away. "Don't marry him, Chlo.," she pleaded._

 _"Beca ,why would you even?"_

 _"Because I love you, Chole. I love you so much. Can you not see it? It's pretty stinking obvious to everyone else."_

 _Chloe opened her mouth to reply. "Ring. Ring. Ring."_

 _"What?" Beca asked, confused._

 _"Ring. Ring. Ring."_

 _Beca spun around awkwardly. Then, it hit her. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"_

 _Bumper began howling with laughter, "Did you actually think I would become a priest? Like for real?" He started laughing harder._

 _"I knew something was off," Beca shrugged._

Beca awoke to her phone ringing and started to freak out. Texts in the morning were one thing, but when she got calls in the morning, she automatically assumed someone died. "Stupid nightmares," she moaned, grabbing her phone off the bedside table.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hell-" she started to answer, but was cut off by a familiar screech.

"What the aca-hell did you do to Chloe? Beca Mitchell, I swear on my first b—"

Beca bolted upright, suddenly awake and alert, "What's wrong with Chloe?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm calling you because Barrett said you were leaving their hotel room, and then she went nuts. She has been sitting in the shower for the past hour singing really sad songs."

"Wait, she's not at the church?"

"No because whatever you did made her postpone the wedding. Get your ass over here and fix whatever the hell you-"

"I'll be right over," she said at once hanging up the phone, her only concern being Chloe. What was wrong? What had she done? Was Chloe okay?

She barged into Aubrey's apartment. To her surprise all of her Bella costars were in the living room. Barrett was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" she said, gulping.

Cynthia Rose smirked knowingly at Beca, "Shower."

She bit her lip looking around at them all: Aubrey, Jessica, Stacie, Ashley, Denise, Fat Amy, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Emily.

"Well, go get your girl," Emily said, beaming.

"Bhloe is finally happening!," Amy squealed.

"For the last time, Bhloe sounds like a blow job joke. Bechloe is much better. There are no penises involved in a lesbian relationship!" Cynthia Rose yelled.

Aubrey sighed at the Australian and CR, "Just fix it, Beca."

Beca nodded. The sound of running water was coming from inside the bathroom. Straining her ears, she could hear sniffles. She exhaled, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as possible behind her. She stumbled in shock once her eyes found the girl she was looking for. Chloe was sitting in the tub letting the steamy shower water pour down on her. It broke Beca's heart. Chloe must not have heard her because she continued to sing softly. It was a song she didn't recognize, but when the lyrics hit her ears, Beca knew Chloe was singing about her. The question she had was why? Beca was the one that screwed Chloe's emotions up last night.

" _Talks dark and beautiful_

 _She's complicated, she's so irrational_

 _But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeah_

 _Something in her deep blue eyes has me singin'_

 _She's not as bad like her reputation_

 _I can't hear one single word they said, no_

 _You really got places to be and I'll be old then_

 _I always forget to tell you I love you,_

 _I loved you from the very first day_

 _I watch superman fly away_

 _You've got a busy day today_

 _Go save the world I'll be around_

 _I watch superman fly away_

 _Come back I'll be with you someday_

 _I'll be right here on the ground_

 _When you come back down."_

"You can sing too, you know," Beca whispered affectionately in Chloe's ear, laying a gentle hand on her bare back.

Chloe shot to her feet, face as red as a tomato, "Holy balls, Beca Mitchell!"

"What goes around comes around you-you- gingery-uh- woman. I'm just getting you back from the first time you invaded my shower," she said, trying not to check Chloe out. This was serious. She had to be serious.

Chloe laughed, "You being awkward is the cutest thing in the world...anyone ever tell you that?"

"Only you," Beca said, climbing into the tub, not caring that she was fully clothed and getting soaked. She slipped and grabbed the wall for support. She was so close to Chloe, she could feel the heat radiating off her body. She reached over and turned off the water.

Chloe shook her head at her slip up. "You are such a nerd."

"But you love me."

"I do."

Beca beamed, "I love you too."

"No homo?" Chloe asked.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's wet neck, winking and glancing deliberately down at her lips, "Completely one-hundred percent homo."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, hurt, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I did once, but you were so drunk when you woke up, you didn't remember."

"When was this?" Chloe asked, her breath caught in her throat.

"The night you and Barrett broke up."

"You didn't try to bring it up again or help me remember?"

Beca pursed her lips, "Well, I mean, I hinted at it. Every song I've written since then has been about you. I even made an album called 22, but I cancelled the project. I didn't think it would matter. It's not like you love me in that way."

"Beca Mitchell, how dare you!" Tears were shining through Chloe's bright blue eyes, and Beca couldn't read her.

Feeling ashamed, Beca looked at the floor, "I know you can't help the way you feel. You don't love me in the way I love you, and I'm sorry for kissing y—"

"How dare you think that! I called off my wedding for you."

Beca shook her head in confusion, "Wait, what?"

Before Beca could utter another word, the sound of a shampoo bottle hitting the floor resounded off the shower walls, and a very naked Chloe Beale was kissing her full on the mouth for real this time, no method acting involved. Beca was so surprised, she forgot to kiss back.

Chloe moaned, pulling away, grinning at Beca's shocked expression, "It feels so good to not have to pretend that wasn't real…you know, I think we are going to give the fandom an aca-heart attack."

"Shut up and kiss me, Beale." Beca groaned with impatience, wanting the feel of those soft lips on hers again. She turned back on the hot water, which began to drench them both again. Chloe giggled a very high pitched giggle. "What?" Beca sighed. This wasn't fair. Chloe was teasing her.

"That was surprisingly smooth for someone so awkward, 'You look like a marshmallow.'"

"Hey, that line obviously worked," Beca retorted, leaning in.

"It did," Chloe nodded, reaching over and closing the shower curtain. A few seconds later, a wet shirt and bra hit the tile floor.

Yes, that was the day our pale, awkward hero got the girl, and she never felt more alive. She was only human, but she had never felt more like Superman in her life. She even was able to get a restraining order on Barret when he came to try to get Chloe back.

She realized that Chloe didn't make her weak. It dawned on Beca that she had been wrong.

Chloe Beale wasn't her Kryptonite.

She was her sun.

FIN

*cue end credit music Noots by Sum 41 because I can*

AN: So yeah, I cut the epilogue because it felt forced, but I can post it if you want. There are references throughout this, so if you pick a few of them up, I will be happy. Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing this. It just popped into my head, and I had to write it:D So sorry for my writing hiatus.


End file.
